Angels Voice
by nikky-chan
Summary: A young shy girl comes to the Xavier School. She holds a secret of her own. Can she find love in the arms of Kurt?  OcxKurt


Chapter one

It was raining hard. The students of the Xavier College were either studying or groaning because they couldn't go outside. Kurt and Scott were playing chess. Of course Scott was winning. Desperate Kurt looked at his pieces. "GAH! I will win!" he said and placed one of his pieces to another place on the board. Scott smiled and said: "Checkmate." while he moved one of his pieces. Kurt groaned and banged his head on the table. Scott laughed and pet his head. "It is ok Kurt. You just need some practice." Kurt looked up and nodded. He stood up and walked to the window. 'So boring damn.' he thought. Then a small light came in sight. It just passed the gate of the school. Kurt focused his eyes and saw a what seemed like a black car. He smiled. It was Logans car. Logan has been on a mission for the past two weeks. Kurt ran as quick as he could downstairs dragging Rogue along with him. Logan had been a kind of father to them ever since Mystique had betrayed them.

The door opened and Logan stepped in the mansion. Kurt and Rogue tackled him. "Logan! We missed you!" Logan laughed and told them to get off. "Come on guys. I missed you too but you are going to scare the new student." Kurt looked confused. "New student? Where is he/she?" Logan smiled and stepped aside so that a brown short haired girl come in view who looked at Kurt and Rogue shy. Kurt stopped breathing for a moment. She looked beautiful. A small tint to her skin and her blue, grey eyes shined in the light of the hall. Her body had the perfect curves. Kurt didn't realize he was staring and Rogue couched so he would wake up from his daydream. Kurt realized it and quickly looked away. "It.. It is n..ice to meet you. I am Kurt." He mumbled a bit. Rogue held out her hand and smiled. "I am Rogue. It is a pleasure meeting you.." "Skyla. My name is Skyla but you can call me Sky if you want." the girl said smiling and shaking Rogue's hand. Logan smiled and said: "Well now that you know these two maybe they can show you around while I am going to inform the doc you are here." Skylar nodded and looked at the two. Rogue smiled and began leading the way through the mansion. She showed Skylar all the important stuff and introduced her to all her friends. All the time Kurt was closed to Skylar and he noticed something. She was starting to get nervous with all the people she met and kind of fake smiled at everybody. "Ok this is your room. My room is there and the bathroom is down the hall. Kurt's room is just around the corner and Logan's room is next to his. So if you need us we are close." Rogue said smiling. Skylar nodded and smiled. "Thanks guys but is it ok if I go and rest some now. I am kind of tired." Rogue's smile turned into a sad face but then nodded. "Ok… but we are having karaoke tonight you wanna come?" Skylar froze for a moment and looked at Rogue with fear. "Well… not really." she said but then she saw Rogue's puppy eyes. She hesitated and then sighed. "Fine but don't exspect me to sing really." Rogue cheered and then said her goodbye dragging Kurt along who waved at Skylar who smiled shy at him.

That evening Kurt sat in the big chill hall where the karaoke would be held. Rogue was having fun with Gambit and didn't really pay any attention to her little brother. He sighed. He was bored. The karaoke wouldn't until 20.00. It was now 19.45. Looking around Kurt sweeped with his tail. Then his eyes fell on a girl standing nervous in the door opening. It was Skylar. She wore a black long skirt with blue prints of a dragon on it. Her shirt was like mermaid costume. It had long sleeves but her breast piece was separate from the sleeves along with the middle piece. Her hair was down and there was flower in it.

The music had started and most people were dancing or chatting away. Skylar sat down at a table with no people at it. Looking around she saw that people were looking at her and whispering things. Shyly she turned her head away. She was unconfortable. And the music was horrible. 'Seriously? Who did they put behind the radio.' Sky looked at the karoeke machine and saw a blond guy with a girl hanging on his arms who had her hair in a pony tail. "Ow, Bobby, this music is soo good." the girl yelled and hugged the boy.

Sky felt sick to her stomach and turned away from the couple. Then she spotted Kurt who was walking to the table where she sat at. He smiled shy and said: "Hey, do you mind if I join you?" Sky shook her head and smiled. "No not at all, go ahead." Kurt nodded and sat down. "So how are you liking it so far here?" Sky smiled shy and said: "Well it is a whole lot different then my last school. It is so much nicer. I feel like I don't have to hide out here. But of course I just arrived here. I am sure there is so much more to explore here." Kurt grined and laughed. "You are going to like it here. I am sure." He looked at her an blushed. Sky smiled and nodded.

Then the loud horrible music stopped and an old man came up the stage. Kurt smiled and pointed at the man. "That is the professor. He is awesome." Sky looked at the man and nodded. The man began to speak about the karaoke night. Everybody was invited to sing, any song could be sang. Sky began to hum some song and Kurt turned his attention to her. It sounded such beautiful.

"Hey I got a idea, Sky! Why don't you sing? Your humming sounds beautiful. And you are new so this a great way to impress the students!" Kurt said while he jumped up. Sky looked at him as if he had gone crazy. "Are you serious? I told you I didn't want to sing!" Kurt's face dropped and he pounted. "But, but… Do it for me?" Sky looked at him, he put up the puppy eyes and she couldn't resist. He looked so cute. "Fine. But.. Only two songs." Kurt smiled and nodded. "Yes, yes, of course. Thank you." He stood up, took her hand and walked up to Storm who was the boss of Karoake night. "Storm, Sky wants to sing two songs." Storm turned around and smiled. "Ow that is wonderful. Which two have you chosen if I may as Sky?" Sky suddenly realized that she hadn't thought of any songs. She looked at Kurt for help. "I haven't really thought about it." Storm smiled and put a hand on Sky's shoulder. "Why don't you take something that has to do with your past?" Sky thought about it for a second and then smiled. "I have it! It will do You should have lied and… hmmm… ow! Pink with You're fucking perfect." She said and jumped up and down. Storm laughed and smiled. "Well then go stand by the mirco." Sky nodded and ran up the stage and stood behind the mirco. Looking around the room and the people in it, she took a deep breath and smiled to Storm, who nodded and took the mic. "May I have your attention, the next singer is our new student Skylar. She is going to sing two songs for us. You should have lied and Fucking Perfect. Enjoy."

The spotlight went on and Sky took the mic. The music started. Sky closed her eyes as the first setences of the song came to her head and she sang them out to the people.

"_It doesn't matter_

_That you had the courage to tell me_

_The easy way out_

_Was to free up your guilt, laid it on me"_

Kurt took a deep breath. Her voice was beautiful. So pure. Sky looked at him for a moment.

_What do I care?If it didn't really mean a thing why'd you do it?_

_I'm standing hereLooking at someone who doesn't_

_Know they blew it, yeah_

_You should have lied_

_Cause' your stupid mistake_

_Made my world crash down_

_Now its goodbye_

_No you can't take it back_

_Once the truth has come out of your mouth_

_So you tried to be honest_

_But honesty blew it this time_

_You should have lied_

Sky raised her arm and she laid her hand over her heart. The entire room had been silenced and everybody was looking at her.

_What would I care_

_If you were dying from the guilt_

_Of keeping a secret?_

_This isn't fair'_

_Cause now I gotta be the one_

_Dealing with it, oh_

_You should have lied'_

_Cause your stupid mistake_

_Made my world crash down_

_Now it's goodbye_

_No you can't take it back_

_Once the truth has come out of your mouth_

_So you tried to be honest _

_But honesty blew it this time_

Storm had tears in her eyes and Jean was crying soft. The way Sky sang the song was so touching, like her heart was telling them her story. Jean looked at Scott who was just looking away.

_I don't get it_

_Where was your conscience when_

_You were with he__r_

_Couldn't you hear it scream out?_

_You should have lied_

_'Cause your stupid mistake_

_Made my world crash down_

_Now it's goodbye_

_No you can't take it back_

_Once the truth has come out of your mouth_

_So you tried to be honest_

_But honesty blew it this time_

_You should have lied_

_It doesn't matter_

_That you had the courage to tell me"_

When Sky stopped singing, a lot of girls were crying and even Logan had to blink away a tear. Rogue was crying on Gambits shoulder. Her painful relationship with Bobby had felt the same way, when he cheated on her with Kate. She had screamed at him demanding why and even then he just said sorry. Now that she was with Gambit she felt a lot better. But still some part felt the pain coming from the song.

Sky opened her eyes and smiled. The whole room aplaused for her and she bowed. "Thank you, thank you. But I still have one more song to go." She looked around the room. "This song is for everybody here, who feels not perfect or not beautiful. I am telling you, YOU ARE PERFECT. Hit it Storm!" The music started and Sky began to sing again:

"_Made a wrong turn _

_Once or twice _

_Dug my way out_

_ Blood and fire _

_Bad decisions _

_That's alright _

_Welcome to my silly life_

_ Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood _

_Miss "know it it's all good" _

_It didn't slow me down _

_Mistaken, always second guessing _

_Underestimated, look I'm still around_

Kurt felt a bubble in him burst and a small tear fell from his eye. Around him other started to sing along. Sky began to dance on the music. She pointed at Kurt and then Rogue.

_ Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel _

_Like you're less then, fucking perfect _

_Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel_

_ Like you're nothing you're fucking perfect, to me _

_You're so mean (you're so mean) _

_When you talk, (when you talk) about yourself _

_You were wrong, change the voices (change the voices) _

_In your head (in your head) _

_Makes them like you instead _

_So complicated_

_ Look how we all make it_

_ Filled with so much hatred Such a tired game _

_It's enough, I've done all I can think of _

_Chased down all my demons I see you do the same_

_ Oooh oooooh_

_ Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel _

_Like you're less then, fucking perfect_

_ Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel _

_Like you're nothing you're fucking perfect, to me _

_The whole world scared so I swallow the fear _

_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer_

_ So cool in lying and we try try try_

_ But we try too hard, and it's a waste of my tim__e _

_Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere_

_ They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair _

_We strains ourselves and we do it all the time _

_Why do we do that? _

_Why do I do that?_

_ Why do I do that? _

_YEAAAH OOOOH _

_Ooh, pretty pretty pretty,_

_ Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel_

_ Like you're less then, fucking perfect _

_Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel_

_ Like you're nothing you're fucking perfect, to me_

_ You're perfect You're perfect _

_Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel _

_Like you're nothing you're fucking perfect, to me" _

When she had stopped singing the whole room was silent. She looked around and straight to Kurt who was crying and smiling at her. Then all the people in the room stood up and aplaused for her. Storm even hugged her. Sky laughed and thanked everybody.

"You were amazing!" Kurt said when she finally returned to the table and hugged her. "That last song meant very much to me. I thank you for singing it." He looked her in the eyes and smiled. Sky couldn't help but blush. "You.. You are welcome." She looked at him and smiled. Then she hugged him back. "You are perfect… to me.." Kurt said and hugged her tighter. Sky couldn't hold the tears back and she cried in Kurts arms. Not caring if anyone say here. Right now this was her safe haven. In his arms.

_End Chapter 1_


End file.
